narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Li Fujioka
Li Fujioka (藤岡離, Fujioka Ri) is the leader of the ANBU Black Ops of Konoha, as appointed by the Seventh Hokage, Koga Tensei. He is also Koga's personal bodyguard and the former Head of the Interrogation Squad. During his earlier days in the ANBU, he made a name for himself among the other Hidden Villages, being known as the "Black Reaper" (黒死神, Kuro no Shinigami) due to how quickly and effortlessly he could dispatch his targets. Lastly, he is the jinchūriki of the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse. Appearance Li is an average height man, with average length, black hair and dark black eyes. During his early days in the ANBU, he wore simple gray ANBU armor and a cat-like mask. When he joined the Interrogation Squad, he changed this outfit to consist of a black undershirt, a long black trench coat with a green underside, long black pants, and a pair of black boots. He kept this appearance when Koga made him the leader of the ANBU and his bodyguard, but added a new ANBU mask; one that looked similar to a hockey mask. Personality Li is a very protective man, feeling the need to protect anyone his job puts in danger such as civilians or in recent cases, the Hokage. During his days in the Interrogation Squad, Li trained himself to be ruthless and cunning, as well as emotionless when the situation demanded it. When confronting an enemy of Konoha, or interrogating a criminal, he shows no sympathy or remorse and will kill in cold blood in an instant if needed. In his role as the protector of Koga Tensei, the Seventh Hokage, Li has shown himself to be very understanding and protective, as well as even worrying at times about the health and safety of the young Kage. He has been shown to have a short fuse, easily going off on anyone who would dare harm the village of his birth or the people he protects. In battle, he is shown to have a cool head and to think up several strategies to back up and support his actions. He is a hard worker and takes a strong moral stance — he particularly believes in following orders. He is generally reserved and truly not arrogant in any manner , though he is not above mocking/joking around with his opponents or smirking while in combat. Li is a person of incredible resolve, not hesitating to do whatever it takes to complete a mission and defeat his enemy. Very rarely will Li show signs of desperation or emotion on the battlefield, except when it concerns the Hokage in which he protects. As Commander of the ANBU Black Ops, Li has shown himself to be a capable leader. Repeatedly], Li has shown to be insightful and crafty, quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively. Li has shown an innate skill to determine what actions should be taken in battle. The tactics he employs are based on subterfuge and confusion. He has shown to be adept in putting his opponents into a false sense of security and allowing them to underestimate his abilities. A common tactic of his is to gauge the opponent's strengths and weaknesses in the middle of combat. History Not much is known about his past yet, except that at some point after the Fourth Great Shinobi World War he became the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse's jinchūriki host. Abilities Taijutsu and Assassination As the leader of Konoha's ANBU Black Ops as well as the personal bodyguard of the Seventh Hokage and the former head of the Interrogation Squad, Li is required to be highly proficient in taijutsu combat, which he had been training in ever since he first joined the ANBU. He is most likely the most proficient taijutsu combatant in all of the village of Konohagakure, being able to fight evenly, and gain the upper hand, against his subordinates in the ANBU which include several Hyūga clan members. Li is strong enough to take on bigger opponents despite his thin stature. Easily overcoming those several times his size. He has shown himself capable of lifting large slabs of concrete debris that she was buried under with little or no effort. As the Commander of the ANBU Black Ops, Li is one of the foremost masters in the art of assassination. He is known to be skillful in staying hidden. His ninjutsu is revolved around low-profile assassination techniques. Despite his skill and power, he does not use any S-rank techniques, nor is any of his jutsu flashy or big as he prefers silent techniques that are quick to kill their target. Plot None yet... Trivia * His appearance and his moniker is based on Hei from Darker than Black.